


Goodbye

by SapphicB19



Series: A Goodbye and A Letter [1]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicB19/pseuds/SapphicB19
Summary: Josh feels like Ken took a part of him.
Relationships: Joken, Josh Cullen Santos/Felip Jhon Suson|Ken Suson
Series: A Goodbye and A Letter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897729
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Goodbye

Here was Josh, sat down in one of the dining chairs of their- his home, straight and stiff as he waited the arrival of a certain someone. Josh looked through the windor near him, there he saw people on the streets below him, doing their own business, living their lives just like it's any other day. A part of Josh was jealous of those people, he wished he could do the same he wished he could carry on like it was any other day.

It's been a week since Ken left, since they fought and talked and then cried. It was just one day Ken decided it was best if they broke up. The fights took a toll on him, he told Josh he isn't happy anymore. Josh was of course hurt but there was no deny both of them were unhappy being together but it's not that they didn't love each other anymore but it's just that the pain isn't worth it anymore. So Josh, even if he doesn't want to let Ken go, obliged to Ken's wish of a break up, wanting nothing but Ken's happiness. Josh was shocked when he saw there was a text message from him. How he wished that it was Ken telling him he wants him back but he was only telling him that he was going to pick up his stuff and that he was going to leave the country for quite some time. 

Sometimes Josh wonders about the strangers on the streets, he wondered about their lives, he wondered how many of them had experienced the same experiences he had such as bliss, pain and even love and heartbreak. Had they experienced this? Waiting for your ex to pick up his stuff and big farewell? Forever leaving the life they've made together? The life they fought for for so long? He asked himself, chuckling bitterly as a tear rolled down his cheek.

His thoughts were interrupted abruptly with the knock on his door. The air had turn cold.

Josh opened the door to reveal Ken. He looked good, Josh thought as he felt another wash of hurt on his heart now with a tinge of jealousy. How? He asked. How did he move on so quickly? How can he pick up all the pieces and move on in such an instant? He wants to know. He's dying to know so he could do the same. Josh wants to shout at him, hurt him just as much as he is feeling right now but it's over, it's been done and there's nothing left to do but say goodbye. Josh couldn't say anything though nor he will, the words were stuck up on his throat, his eyes started to water once more so instead he turned away from him and swallowed hard, gesturing to the pile boxes on the living room, just near the door.

Josh stood, waited there awkwardly as Ken quietly brought each boxes out of his house. Feeling like Ken is bringing with him a part of Josh each box he brings out. Ken's face was blank, he didn't look sad nor did he look happy. Josh was hoping the whole time that maybe Ken would change his mind, that he would help iron through the creases and the crumples so then they can start a new but it didn't happen, they were too far gone. Ken quietly thanked him and told him he was going to leave for a good few months to which Josh only replied to with a nod, he couldn't even look at him in the eye nor can he smile or he'll fall apart. Ken left as Josh closed the door, finally leaving for good.

Josh took a deep breath as he leaned on the door, he felt empty like something was ripped out right in his chest viciously. The house somehow helt bigger than it was and somehow he also felt smaller.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it sad enough??? dkskdkkskd


End file.
